Encounters with Strangers Training 1
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu was in somewhat of a depressed mood after the fact that he had watched his team mate leave to go off and do what she had to do with her father. It was sad, he knew that she was going to be gone for quiet some time when he was pulled in by the whole Namikaze family and heard the announcment. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding that this class might just help rid his mind of the fact he would truly miss her. Not only that but his training with Inkroe would then come much more serious now, there being only two meant that there was more time to torture both of them. Cursing slightly at the thoughts of his up coming training made his head begin to throb, and tried to read over the lesson plan. It was quiet odd, but it seemed like his student list was beginning to shrink. It was now obvious now that it was not needed for two Chuunin to be present, Nobu had taken on the role in the academy and was doing just fine. If others wanted to join, so be it. But he was not going to sit there and force them to do their job. It was their responsibility to take the steps needed, and if they really couldn’t see this, then it was their down fall. Leaning back in his chair and reading over the papers, he sat and awaited to see what students would be joining him today.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Early in the day a young girl no older than ten years old awoke from her comfortable bed and cleaned herself up preparing herself for another day of class. After she was done getting ready she would walk over to the mirror, pulling her long light brown hair that was trailing down her back into a high ponytail securing it with a nearby hairpin. The girl’s eyes were like a canine’s and on her pale cheeks was the family crest, which consisted of a long red fang like marking on each of her cheeks. The girl’s uniform was straight and clean as always as she slipped on the jacket that she kept anything small that was needed in the day. After working with the small girl’s jacket, she started wrapping up her hands with bandages in case she had some extra time after class to work on her punches. After finishing all that she would run downstairs quickly grabbing a fresh pear off the kitchen counter as she called out to her brown and white husky puppy, Yomi, before picking up her backpack from the floor and walking outside as Yomi ran up next to her. She would then slip on her dark boots before taking off through the woods, running as fast as she could through the tall winding sets of sakura trees that took forever to get through. Yomi, who was keeping a steady pace with her, was scanning around the forest looking for any sign of trouble that would halt their travel. As Rikuzu ran through the woods, she would take a large bite of the pear chewing several times over before swallowing the food as she enjoyed the sweet juices of the fruit quench the thirst she had. As she finally reached the gate area and the trees thinned she would look at the guards that were watching the gate as she would greet them both before running through the gate entering the village. Rikuzu took no time to wait and look around as she rushed through the village running to the area where the gate to the playground was. As she walked through she took a minute to stop and finish the fruit she was eating before she walked into the classroom, throwing the pear away in the trashcan before she took her seat in the back of the room. As she sat down she would pull out her materials as she noticed Nobu sensei sitting at his desk and she smiled letting out her normal friendly greeting as she turned her textbook to the correct chapter and waited for instruction.- --------------------------------------ICNA---------------------------------------------------- Guest_NobuAkimichi: Well, Hello Riku-chan. Looks like you'll be the only one getting a lesson in tonight. Do you remember what it was supposed to be on? RikuzuInuzuka: It was the rules of spar and asking about how spars are done? Guest_NobuAkimichi: That was yesterday’s lesson, silly. We told you what would be taught in today’s lesson at the end of last. It was how to deal with stangers. RikuzuInuzuka: Oh sorry, my memory isn’t perfect. Guest_NobuAkimichi: You’re fine, Riku-chan. We’re going to be discussing about how to handle those whom are not directly involved in NinRP, and the recruitment process for those new people so if there’s not a Chuunin, Jounin, or maybe even a Genin is absent, you can help start the application. RikuzuInuzuka: Okay Guest_NobuAkimichi: So, most important rule in NinRP is that those who are not in it, can not, ever, and I do mean, ever, can they effect your character. They can not spar, they can not death match you, just as you can not go out to other villages and ask for spars, and death matches from that. Is that understood? RikuzuInuzuka: Understood. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Good. Now, moving into handling stangers. Obviously you can tell when someone is serious about joining, and those who are like, 'derp da derp ima a noob.' etc etc. RikuzuInuzuka: Yes sensei. Guest_NobuAkimichi: We would rather not allow those who are not serious to join, but if they want to learn the trademark of Rping correctly, and are willing to give it a serious shot, by all means, let them have the link for our Wiki, and give them some details about NinRP. While they reading, and you are explaining, you will need to do three things. 1.) Ask what would be their desired character name 2.) Create a page for them on the wiki with said character name, with the application pasted onto it. 3.) Then assist them with the edit, if they have questions about age, clans, etc etc. If there's something you don't know, skip it, tell them that it needs to be cheked by a chuunin or higher anyways, and we can pass on the questions from there. RikuzuInuzuka: Okay. Guest_NobuAkimichi: That's about it I believe. Next class is about the Zero Tolerence for Discrimination and Abuse... I don't think you should have any issues with this. Hehe. Ask your fellow shinobi and even civilians about this when you get the chance. Class Dismissed. Category:Classroom